La mort d'Oscar
by Camus-milo
Summary: Les derniers instants d'Oscar François de Jarjeyes...


Disclamer : Les personnages d'Oscar et d'André ne m'appartiennent pas.

La mort d'Oscar...

* * *

On était le matin du 14 juillet 1789. Oscar François de Jarjeyes venait de passer sa nuit à pleurer. Hier lors de l'affrontement avec les soldats soutenant le pouvoir de ses majestés, son amour André avait été mortellement blessé... Il s'était éteint doucement ... Sa mort avait été rapide... Elle lui avait demandé de l'épouser juste avant qu'il ne la quitte... Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il serait heureux de l'avoir pour femme... Puis il lui avait doucement demandé pourquoi elle pleurait avant d'ajouter dans un dernier murmure « Vais-je mourir...Oscar ? »... Puis dans une dernière larme sa vie l'avait quitté... Oscar avait mis quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé, seule, si seule... Oh André, son André...

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils avaient grandit ensemble. Mais pour Oscar, il n'était qu'un ami... rien de plus... Son père avait fait d'elle un soldat, elle avait appris à se battre mieux qu'un homme et était devenu a 14 ans capitaine de la garde de la reine Marie Antoinette... Dieu que cette époque était loin maintenant. Durant des années, elle avait veillé sur celle ci avec un dévouement sans faille. Mais les années étaient passées et avaient emporté ses espoirs en la reine de France... Le peuple mourrait de faim, et les extravagances de celle ci ne plaisaient pas à tous... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la révolte du peuple venait de se mettre en marche... Et elle Oscar avait choisi de prendre parti contre les siens, contre la reine, contre le roi...

Pendant des années, elle s'était fourvoyé en se pensant amoureuse de Mr de Fersen... Axel...Elle soupira... Elle était tombée sous son charme, ses yeux magnifiques, son sourire renversant...son accent nordique... mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que celui ci n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule et unique personne... Marie Antoinette... Il était désespérément épris de la reine de France. Et il avait fallu que celle ci succombe elle aussi a son charme, mais leur histoire d'amour était impossible, vouée a l'échec dès le départ...

Tant d'années perdues alors que l'amour était a porté de ses mains, elle était resté aveugle, elle n'avait pas vu les sentiments d'André changer a son égard...Non elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien jusqu' a il y a peu de temps...Enfin elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour lui avaient évolué, s'étaient transformé en un véritable amour... mais maintenant il l'avait laissé seule et elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle se savait condamner par la maladie qui lui dévorait le corps... Elle était condamnée quoi qu'elle fasse... Alors autant en finir l'épée a la main... Fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été... Un soldat et rien d'autre...

Elle se tenait devant la Bastille, les soldats royaux venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur le peuple... Elle et ses hommes venaient d'arriver pour faire marcher les canons... Les coups de canons fusèrent sur le bâtiment, symbole d'une royauté que tous détestaient... Puis soudain une salve fût tirée dans sa direction... Les balles la transpercèrent de part en part... Elle s'effondra sous le regard effaré de ses soldats... Elle fût transportée un peu plus loin... Ses amis Rosalie et Bernard étaient là eux aussi...

Elle avait alors demandé à ses hommes de reprendre le combat et ils étaient retournés prendre la Bastille pour elle...

Sa vie lui échappait... Enfin elle allait pouvoir rejoindre André... Enfin elle pourrait être avec lui et ce pour l'éternité... Un sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres... André... attends moi, j'arrive...Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant mon amour... pensa t elle en fermant doucement ses yeux... Son souffle s'apaisa un instant avant de disparaître... Oscar n'était plus... Elle venait de quitter ce monde de fureur... Elle avait vécue le temps d'une rose et s'était éteinte à l'aube de sa vie... Des cris de victoire se firent entendre au loin, la Bastille avait été prise, mais a quel prix ?... Au prix de deux vies merveilleuses, deux vies qui ne demandaient rien d'autre qu'un peu de bonheur, deux âmes qui s'étaient enfin trouvé et qui s'était maintenant rejointe dans la mort... Deux êtres exceptionnels qu'aucune des personnes présentes à cet instant n'oublierais jamais... Oscar et André...


End file.
